Teru-teru bozu girl
by Riz Riz 21
Summary: Sakura duduk dimeja belajarnya dengan gelisah sambil menatap hujan yang terus turun dengan deras tanpa berhenti dari tadi pagi / "Bukan urusanmu! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" / 'Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu, Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure, Itsuka no yume no sora no yō ni, Haretara kin no suzu ageyo... / WARNING : AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Teru-teru bozu girl by Riz riz 21**

**Story by Riz riz 21  
**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Genre : Mystery and Drama**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Chapter I –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.SASUKE POV.**

Tes.. tes..

Suara air hujan yang turun. Yup, dan aku sangat membenci saat hujan. Biasanya jika hujan aku akan membuat boneka teru-teru bozu dan memyanyikan lagunya. Dulu cara itu sangat ampuh, tapi tiga bulan terakhir cara ini sangatlah tidak ampuh.

Dan aku yakin kalian sedang menertawakan ku. Bagaimana mungkin seorang uchiha sasuke yang terkenal sebagai ice prince, suka membuat boneka teru-teru bozu saat hujan dan menyanyikan lagunya. Ya, sebenarnya ini memang memalukan untuk seorang uchiha berumur 16 tahun yang sudah bukan anak-anak.

Sekarang aku dengan lunlai berjalan menerobos hujan dengan payung dan membawa satu boneka teru-teru bozu buatan ku. Selama berjalan ditengah hujan, ku tatap terus boneka itu. Dan boneka itu terlihat mengejekku yang kehujanan ditengah hujan dengan senyumnya.

'boneka payah'batinku

Setelah ku katakan itu dalam hati, langsung kubuang boneka itu ditengah jalan yang basah serta hujan yang masih deras turun. Dan aku benci musim hujan tahun ini sangat parah dari tahun lalu. Padahal ini baru hari kedua musim hujan. Selama berjalan aku terus menyumpahi serapan pada bonekaku yang kubuang tadi.

"_teru-teru bozu, teru bozu…_" terdengar nyanyian lagu teru-teru bozu dibelakangku

Saat aku menoleh, mataku membesar. Sejak kapan ada seorang gadis dibelakangku? Gadis membelakangiku yang hanya sekitar enam langkah dari tempatnya. Gadis itu kehujanan! Ditengah hujan deras begini dia tidak mengenakan payung atau pun jas hujan dan dia tidak mengunakan alas kaki.

"hey" panggilku

Bukannya menengok dia malah menatap langit yang hujan.

"teru-teru bozu…" dan akhirnya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"teru-teru bozu? Boneka penangkal hujan? Kalau kau mau akan ku pinjamkan payungku" tawarku yang tidak tega melihatnya. Sejak kapan aku mengasiani orang lain?

Dia tidak bergeming dan dalam hitungan detik hujan makin deras dan kilat ada diatas langit.

"hey, nona!" panggilku lagi

Dan dia tetap diam. Ada apa dengan nya? Dia tuli atau bisu?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung berjalan cepat dan memanyunginya. Dan saat aku dibelakangnya tepat dia menengok dan menatapku. Dalam sekejap aku merasa ini bukan dunia saat aku melihat mata lavender sayunya dan senyumnya yang menawan. Tapi, saat ku lihat lagi, itu bukan senyum melainkan seringai yang terlihat jahat.

Setelah melihat seringai nya, dunia terasa berputar dan aku merasa dihipnotis. Saat aku sadar ternyata aku sedang memayungi boneka teru-teru bozu ku yang kubuang tadi. Tanpa sadar aku mengambil boneka itu dan.. anehnya boneka ini sama sekali tidak basah.

"_teru-teru bozu, teru bozu…_ uc-hi-ha sa-su-ke"

Terdengar suara nyanyian itu lagi, tapi kenapa namaku ada dilirik lagu yang dinyanyikan itu. Tanpa peduli maksud nyanyian itu aku langsung pergi pulang dan membawa boneka yang telah aku buang tadi.

.

.

.

Dimasion uchiha.

"aku pulang" ucapku dan membuka pintu

"selamat datang" ucap seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan ibuku.

"sasu-kun, ayo makan sup miso mu. Ini masih hangat" kata ibuku sambil tersenyum

"ya." Aku berjalan kemeja makan dan memakan sup miso ku.

"_teru-teru bozu, teru bozu_"suara itu lagi?!

Tanpa memperdulikannya aku lanjutkan makanku, saat ku lihat sekitarku hanya ada ibu yang sedang mencuci piring dan ayah yang berada diruang keluarga sambil membaca koran. Dan aku merasa udara disini semakin dingin.

"teru…teru… bo…zu" ucap seseorang yang membuatku pucat. Tapi, suara ini beda dengan yang tadi.

"teru bo…zu!" ucap seseorang dan menyentuh bahuku

"eh!" aku terkejut dan pucat

"wuahahahaha… sasu-nyan apa-apa ekspresimu! Klo takut teriak saja… hahahaha" ucap itachi, kakakku.

"sialan kau baka-aniki!" sasuke mengendus sebal dan melanjutkan makannya

Sedangkan itachi masih tertawa. "makanya gak usah bikin boneka teru-teru bozu lagi! Toh gak ampuhkan. Boneka itu punya cerita mistis" ucap itachi

"hn. Aku sudah selesai makan." ucap ku dan pergi kekamar

"woy! Baka-outoto!" teriak itachi. Tapi, kau tidak peduli.

Dikamar aku langsung berbaring diranjangku menatap langit-langit kamarku dan mengingat kejadian aneh tadi. Saat mengingatnya entah mengapa aku merasa takut? Entahlah. Tapi mengingat kejadian aneh dan janggal itu mengerikan. Siapa gadis itu? Kemana gadis itu menghilang? Kenapa boneka teru-teru bozuku masih kering? Lalu, apa maksud lagu teru-teru bozu yang dinyanyikannya?. Setumpuk pertanyaan ada diotakku, bahkan aku yang jenius ini tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

"_teru-teru bozu…"_ sepatah lagu teru-teru bozu itu terdengar lagi dan terdengar disampingku.

Dengan lunlai aku mengikuti arah suara dan membalikan badan ku kesamping dengan malas dan mata tertutup. Saat aku melihat disampingku dan aku… berteriak (¿)

"WAAAAAAAAA!" teriak ku nyaring

Untung ruangan ini kedap suara jadi tidak ada yang mendengar suara teriakan ku tadi.

"si-siapa kau?" tanya ku saat melihat gadis ditengah hujan tadi.

Dia menyeringai "teru-teru bozu" ucap nya kemudian

"ya-ya. Nama mu?" tanyaku

"teru-teru bozu" ucap nya lagi

"kau itu apa?" tanyaku lagi

"teru-teru bozu" jawabnya

PLAK

Aku memukul dahiku, frustasi.

"bagaimana kau bisa dikamarku?" tanyaku

Dia diam dan menujuk keluar jendela atau lebih tepat balkon kamarku, hmm.. lebih tepatnya boneka teru-teru bozu yang kugantung tadi pagi.

'teru-teru bozu lagi?' batinku frustasi

"kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku

Dan lagi-lagi dia menyeringai, tapi seringai ini lebih mengerikan "teru-teru bozu, uchiha sasuke-bozu" ucapnya

"ok. Kau itu teru-teru bozu. Lalu yang ku gantung diluar itu juga teru-teru bozu. Lalu kau siapanya teru-teru bozu?" tanyaku lembut (¿)

"queen" ucapnya

"ratu?"tanyaku dan dia menganguk 'gila!' batin ku

"aku tidak gila… Moshi _mo kumotte naitetara-Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo_"ucap anak perempuan itu dengan nada yang terdengar sadis atau lebih tepat lirik terakhir lagu teru-teru bozu

"apa maksudmu? Kau ingin memotong kepalaku?"tanyaku

"tidak. Tapi kau telah membangunkan teru-teru bozu untuk mencari mangsanya" ucap nya sinis.

"aku tidak mengerti"

"kau akan mengerti" dia tersenyum sadis –menurutku- dan gadis itu menghilang, hujan pun berhenti.

Apakah aku melakukan suatu dosa dengan bertemu gadis teru-teru bozu tadi? Oh, kami-sama. Yang aku tidak mengerti apa dia seorang penyihir? Dalam sekejap dia bisa menghilang kemana saja dan tanpa jejak.

**End SASUKE POV.**

"welcome to my teru-teru bozu, uchiha sasuke" ucap seorang gadis yang berdiri diatas langit dan dikelilingi oleh boneka transparan yang mirip teru-teru bozu

**NORMAL POV.**

Kring… kringg…

Bunyi jam weker yang sangat mengangu, dengan gontai sasuke bangun dan masuk kekamar mandi. Hari yang dingin untuk uchiha sasuke, baru saja dia bangun dari tidurnya sudah dihadapi oleh hujan deras yang turun.

"sasuke, sarapan" ucap ibu sasuke, uchiha mikoto.

Selesai mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya sasuke turun dari lantai dua –kamar sasuke dilantai dua- ke ruang makan. Di ruang makan sudah ada ayahnya, uchiha fugaku dan itachi yang sudah duduk manis (¿).

"cepatlah duduk sasu-kun" ucap mikoto

"hn." Sasuke pun duduk dikursi sebelah itachi.

Dan keluarga uchiha ini pun makan dalam diam tanpa suara. Saat selesai makan.

"hey, outoto kenapa tidak buat teru-teru bozu saja lagi? Diluar hujan"ucap itachi dengan nada mengejek

"buat saja sendiri" sasuke cuek

Itachi hanya tersenyum "kau jadi sering ngambek ya…" ejek itachi

"hn."

"sudahlah kalian berdua, dan cepat berangkat" ucap fugaku tegas

Sasuke berjalan kekamarnya mengambil tas dan segera berangkat.

"aku berangkat" ucap sasuke sambil mengenakan payung dan pergi kesekolah

_"Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu_

Terdengar suara dibelakang sasuke, dan spontan sasuke langsung berbalik dan tidak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangnya. Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

_Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure_

Terdengar lagi, dan sasuke berbalik lagi seperti tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"masa bodo" batin sasuke dan berjalan lagi

_Itsuka no yume no sora no yō ni_

"siapa sih!"kesal sasuke dalam hati

Saat sasuke melihat keseliling, dia merasa sangat ganjal dengan situasi ini. Jalan yang ia lewati ini biasanya akan banyak siswa-siswi KHS yang berangkat ke sekolah.

_Haretara kin no suzu ageyo"_

Dan untuk bait ini, sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung memperbesar langkahnya. Ia merasa hawa disitu semakin dingin, dan sasuke merasa dirinya akan mengalami suatu musibah yang tak terlupakan.

Dan diatas langit yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sasuke, ada seorang gadis yang menyeringai sadis dan menyanyikan lagu teru-teru bozu.

***To be continue***

* * *

**Cuap-cuap si author: halo, minna! ^^ gmna? aneh? gaje? saya sudah memasang tanda warning lo... _**

**fanfis ini terinfirasi dari lagu Vocaloid- teru-teru bozu *curhat***

**saya juga bingung dengan nie cerita but mohon di-Review ^^**

**+maaf gk ad Mystery and Drama? ap lebih cocok mystery and horor? mohon nasehat nya **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teru teru bozu girl by Riz riz 21**

**Story by Riz riz 21**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Genre : **

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

******.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah besar Sasuke masuk kehalaman KHS, disana sudah berpuluh-puluh pengemarnya berteriak histeris menyambutnya. Para fans cewek Sasuke gak tahu apa, klo mereka teriak-teriak gitu telinga Sasuke bisa budek.

"Sasuke-kun~" ucap seorang gadis dengan warna rambut paling venomenal, Haruno Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura yang notabe pacarnya.

(author: kalian gak salah baca kok... adengan Sasuhinanya memang belum ada.. Ya klo saia gak bikin Sasuke dibunuh ama Hinata)

Saat Sasuke berdiri disamping Sakura, tanpa ragu cewek berambut pink itu langsung memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke manja. Semua fans cewek Sasuke hanya memandang iri Sakura yang berhasil menjadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

'Kau memberiku sebuah korban yang bagus Sasuke-bozu' ucap seorang gadis yang tadi menyanyikan lagu Teru-teru bozu dan menghilang.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dikoridor dengan tatapan beribu-ribu orang yang iri pada Sakura yang berhasil menjadi pacar Sasuke, Sang Prince. Hampir semua fans cewek sasuke menangis histeris melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bergandengan mesra.

.Dikelas 3-2.

"Woy teme! Pagi-pagi udah romantisan aja nie !" teriak seseorang yang suka tersenyum lima jari, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Iya! Lo bikin panes aja…" sambung seseorang, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Panas? Jelas-jelas lagi hujan" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Panas. Karna kami aja yang jomblo…." Ucap Kiba

"Kami? Lo aja kali!" ucap seseorang berkulit pucat, Sai.

"Huh" Kiba cuma membuang muka

"Nee… Makanya cari pacar" ucap Sakura

"Lo mudah ngomong aja" ucap Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan

Sakura cuma mengakat bahu dan berjalan menuju teman-teman ceweknya buat bergosip-ria. Dan Sasuke duduk dibangkunya disebelah Sai. Sedangkan, Naruto dan Kiba masih mengomel-ria tentang ke-jombloannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END NORMAL POV**

**.**

**(****_Teru_teru bozu girl)_**

**.**

**SAKURA POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan menuju bangku-ku disamping Ino yang sudah ada Matsuri, Ino, dan Tenten, yang sedang bergosip.

"Ohayou minna" ucapku

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" Matsuri tersenyum menatapku

"Ohayou" ucap Ino dan Tenten

"Ada cerita apa ni?" tanyaku sambil meletakan tasku dibangku

"Itu lo si A.. Dia kan pacaran sama si B, tapi kemarin kata si D dia pacaran sama si C anak kelas 2-7 yang orangnya itu aneh itu…" ucap Ino sambil mengerakan tangannya

"Ihh.. Padahal kerenan si B daripada si C.." ucap Matsuri

"Emang si A sama si B udah putus?" tanya Tenten

"Gak. Kata si E temannya si D. Si A itu selingkuh" jawab Ino

"Lo? Klo udah jadi bahan gosip kita satu sekolah udah tahu pastinya" tanyaku

Ya mau gimana lagi Ino alias Yamanaka Ino adalah ketua mading sekaligus majalah sekolah jadi jika ada sekalimat gosip masuk ketelinganya akan langsung dimuat dimading atau majalah sekolah dan notabe satu sekolah akan tahu.

"Emang. Satu sekolah udah tahu" ucap Ino sambil membusungkan dada

"Terus? Si B minta putus sama si A?" tanya Matsuri

_"Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu"_

'Suara nyanyian siapa itu?!' batinku

"Enggak. Malahan si B memohon agar si A gak mutusin dia" ucap Ino

"Kok bisa gitu sih!? Aneh!" ucap Tenten

_"Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure"_

'Si-siapa yang bernyanyi itu!' aku mulai merasa terganggu

"Si A pake pelet paling" ucap Matsuri

"_Maybe"_ Ino terlihat berfikir sesuatu

"Ano… kalian dengar suara nyanyian itu?" tanyaku

"Nyanyian?" tanya mereka serempak

_"Itsuka no yume no sora no yō ni"_

"Ini! Nyanyian ini!" ucapku panik. Masa mereka tidak mendengarnya, Suara ini sangat menganguku!

"Gak ada suara nyanyian.. Cuma suara teman-teman sekelas, Tapi gak ada yang nyanyi" ucap Ino menyakinkanku

"Ka-kalian gak dengar suara itu?" ucapku dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar

"Suara apa sih?" tanya Matsuri

_"Haretara kin no suzu ageyo"_

'Si-siapa?!' batinku, Aku mulia merasa takut.

"Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten yang membuyarkan lamunanku

"ah, ya aku baik-baik saja" ucapku dengan senyum dipaksakan

"mukamu pucat" ucap Ino

"Ahh, aku cuma kedinginan" aku tersenyum palsu

_"kau kedinginan? Hmm… sakura-chan?"_

"A-apa?" ucapku tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara misterius itu

"Sakura kau baik?" Ino, Tenten dan Matsuri menatapku heran

"Akh.. maaf aku tadi melamun" ucapku kiku

"Nee-sakura apa maksudmu dengan nyanyian itu?" tanya Matsuri

"Itu… mungkin aku hanya berhalunisasi" ucapku

'Me-mereka tidak bisa mendengarnya?' batinku

"Ohh…" Matsuri hanya tersenyum

Kakashi-sensei pun datang dengan keadaan sedikit basah kuyup dan pastinya datang terlambat. Anehnya aku merasa diasingkan, atau lebih tepat merasa sendiri. Padahal selama jam pelajaran banyak teman sekelasku yang bercanda pada kakashi-sensei sampai kakashi-sensei pun tersenyum mengantikan tawanya.

Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa tersenyum atau pun tertawa bersama mereka, aku hanya diam melihat teman sekelas dan sahabatku tertawa lepas. Bahkan kekasihku, Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu mereka.

_"Nee.. Saku-chan, kau sudah sadarkan?"_

Suara itu lagi! Aku menatap sekeliling tapi semuanya sibuk bercanda dengan kakashi-sensei, tapi suara ini sangat terdengar dekat.

_"Kau sadar.. suatu saat akan ada orang yang melupakanmu" _

Apa maksud ucapan ini! Siapa yang bicara padaku?! Dimana dia? Kenapa sembunyi!

_"Aku tidak sembunyi, ucapanku tadi pasti kau mengerti"_

Ucapan tadi… ucapan bahwa aku sadar, suatu saat akan ada yang melupakanku? Melupakanku? Me-lu-pa-kan-ku?

_"Ya, melupakanmu dan meninggalkanmu.. Sendirian"_

Tidak! Pasti tidak ada yang melupakan dan meninggalkanku! Aku punya sahabat dan seorang kekasih yang akan ada selalu disisiku dan tidak akan melupakan ataupun meninggalkanku!

_"Aku akan membuktikannya sepulang sekolah, jika aku benar. Kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku begitu pula sebaliknya"_

Ba-baiklah. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku benar dan jika aku benar kau harus menunjukan dirimu!

_"Deal"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END SAKURA POV**

**.**

**.**

**_.::Teru_teru bozu girl::._**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pulang sekolah_

*Masion Uchiha*

"Aku pulang" Ku buka pintu, melepas sepatu dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarku. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Ibuku yang terheran-heran melihatku. Langsungku hempaskan tubuhku diatas kasur.

Ini menyebalkan! Seharian ini Sakura bersikap aneh, Padahal pada saat bel masuk dia masih dengan sikap cerianya. Kenapa setelah jam pelajaran Kakashi-Sensei dia jadi sering melamun, pandiam dan dingin melebihiku!

Sakura! Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Aku mengkhawtirkanmu! Kepalaku sakit dengan semua keanehan hari ini dan kemarin! Untung saja gadis Teru-teru bozu itu tidak datang menemuiku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Merindukanku,, hmm?"_

"Siapa?!"

_"Hai…" _

Gadis itu tersenyum.. Dia.. Gadis yang kemarin!

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini!" bentakku

_"Aku mau memberimu sebuah kabar…"_

Gadis itu duduk diatas lemariku.

"Kabar apa?"

_"Mmm… Ini belum saatnya"_

Dia menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya kau itu apa? Siapa namamu? Dan apa maumu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi

_"Oww… Sabar dulu satu-satu"_

Terlihat… Dia sedang memainkan rambut indigonya.

"Kau-"

_"Aku hanya seorang arwah.. Yang suka menyanyi"_

Dia memotong perkataanku. Dan dia malah tersenyum setelah mengucapkan itu, Hanya saja… Senyumnya itu sangat palsu dan terlihat seperti seringai.

_"Aku hampir lupa.. Aku juga arwah yang selalu hasus"_

Disana dia menyeringai lebar dengan jari yang terlihat seperti hampir digigitnya dan dia pun menghilang.

.

.

.

**END SASUKE POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: To Be Continue :.**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Author :**

**#Okay-okay~~ Saya akui FF ini gaje~~~ udah gaje... Pendek pula *Dilempari panci bekas***

**#Saya bingung mau cuap-cuap apa... ya udah silahkan jika ingin meninggalkan jejak, saran, kritik dll.**

***Berniat Review?***


	3. Chapter 3

**Teru teru bozu girl by Riz riz 21**

**Story by Riz riz 21**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Genre : **

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

******.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III**

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk dimeja belajarnya dengan gelisah sambil menatap hujan yang terus turun dengan deras tanpa berhenti dari tadi pagi. Dan menurut laporan cuaca, Hujan akan berhenti pada nanti malam. Sakura masih memikirkan ucapan seseorang misterius tadi.

Dia tidak habis pikir dengan taruhan yang dia sepakati, itu taruhan bodoh. Dan Sakura yakin dia pasti menang dan akan membuat sang peneror menjadi budaknya karna berani mempermaikannya.

_"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali"_

'Apa maksudmu?' Sakura menjawab ketus.

_"Kau yakin sekali aku adalah seseorang"_

'Tentu saja! Kau tidak mungkin bukan seseorang!'

_"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak melihatku dikamarmu ini?"_

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna! Benar saja! Kalau dia adalah seseorang harusnya Sakura dapat melihatnya dan tahu ada seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

'Ka-kau?'

_"Ya? Okay lupakan masalah seseorang dan bukan seseorang tadi… Sekarang saatnya membuktikan. Kau yang pertama"_

Sakura berkeringat dingin dan mulai bicara (Baca: Dalam batin) 'Ba-baik! Pertama aku memiliki teman-teman yang baik dan setia padaku! Keluarga yang selalu menjaga dan menyayangiku! Serta seorang pacar yang selalu melindungiku!' Senyum bangga Sakura terukir diwajahnya.

_"Giliranku? Baik.. Pertama coba kau sms temanmu yang bilang baik dan setia padamu"_

'A-apa?!'

_"Lakukan saja… Sms mereka satu-persatu"_

'Baiklah'

.

.

.

To : Tenten

_Kau sedang apa?_

_._

_._

_._

From : Tenten

_Aku sedang dirumah Ino bersama Matsuri dan Karin_

_._

_._

Mata Sakura melebar, Sejak kapan sahabatnya itu berteman dengan musuhnya!

.

.

To : Ino

_Ino.. Apa Matsuri dan Tenten nada dirumahmu?_

_._

_._

_._

From : Ino

_Ya, bahkan ada Karin lo. Ohh… Sakura-chan apa kau tadi berangkat kesekolah? Entah mengapa aku tidak merlihatmu ^^_

.

.

.

Sms dari Ino membuat Sakura hampir menangis, Tidak mungkin Ino tidak melihatnya! Padahal mereka tadi sempat bergossip bersama!

Sedangkan sang gadis tadi hanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

To : Matsuri

_Matsuri-chan.. Kau bersama Karin?_

.

.

.

From : Matsuri

_Ya aku bersama sahabatku Karin dirumah Ino, Ohh ada juga Tenten. Maaf ini siapa ya? Kenapa no mu tidak ada dikontak Handphoneku?_

.

.

.

Sa-Sahabat?! Karin? Sahabatnya? Apa maksudnya ini! Bukankah Karin adalah musuh Sakura yang mencoba merebut Sasuke darinya?! Kenapa sih dengan mereka bertiga! –Batin Sakura-

Sakura hampir tak mempercayainya. Sahabatnya sendiri menghianatinya dengan bertema dengan musuhnya?!

_'Well? Bagaimana? Apakah mereka itu setia pada mu, hm?'_

'Aku masih mempunyai Sasuke-kun dan keluargaku!'

_'Oh ya? Coba kau aja Sasuke-kun mu itu untuk kencan.. Dan lihat apa jawabannya"_

'Baik!'

.

.

.

To : Sasuke

_Sasu-kun~~ Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan 3_

.

.

.

.: Teru-teru bozu Girl:.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar dimeja belajarnya dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk dan membalasnya.

To : Sakura

_Aku sibuk. Lain kali saja. Jangan ganggu aku dulu. _

Sasuke memang masih kesal dengan sifat Sakura waktu disekolah, Dan juga Sasuke masih dihantui dengan tanda Tanya besar tentang si gadis hantu itu. Pada akhirnya moodnya sedang buruk.

From : Sakura

_Apa yang kau sibukan sampai segitu sibuknya?_

Sasuke memandang is isms itu dengan kesal! Kenapa disaat Sasuke memerlukan perhatian Sakura dia malah menjadi aneh, Disaat ia sedang tidak memerlukan perhatian itu Sakura malah menjadi menyebalkan!

To : Sakura

_Bukan urusanmu! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!_

.

.

.

.: Teru-teru bozu Girl:.

.

.

.

Sakura tercengat, Tidak biasanya Sasuke memasuka tanda seru pada isi smsnya dan tidak biasanya juga Sasuke menolak ajakan kencan. Itu seperti bukan Sasuke –Pikir Sakura

_'Kenapa? Mengecewakan juga ya?'_

Sakura terdiam. Ya. Ini sangat mengecewakan!

_'Khusus keluraga. Sudah cukup bukti. Bahkan ibumu sendiri meninggalkanmu dirumah tanpa bilang padamu'_

'Be-benarkah?'

_'Aku tidak berbohong. Coba kau dengar… Rumah ini sepi sekali'_

'Ta-tapi-'

_'Tapi? Kau kalah taruhan Saku-chan. Aku minta bayaranya.'_

'Hah? Kau mau apa! Kau itu siapa!' kepala Sakura menengok kekanan dan kiri tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

_'Karna kau orang pertama yang aku spesialkan akan kuberi tahu aku ini siapa.. Kau bisa menyebutku sebagai "Dewi Teru-Teru Bozu"'_

'Dewi Teru-Teru Bozu?' Ucap Sakura seakan terhipnotis

_' Permintaanku adalah bisakah kau menyanyikanku lagu Teru-teru bozu pada bait terakhitnya?'_

'Baiklah, _Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu  
Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure  
Sorete mo kumotte naitetara  
Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo' _

Ucap Sakura yang masih bernyanyi bait itu berulang-ulang seakan dirinya terhipnotis oleh sang Dewi itu.

_'Anak baik.'_

.

.

.

_CRASSSSHHH_

_Darah merah segar itu mengalir deras dan membuat cipratan disegala penjuru ruangan. Sang Dewi Teru-teru bozu itu mengelap pipinya yang ternodai darah segar gadis Pink itu dan menyeringai lebar._

_'Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu  
Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure  
Itsuka no yume no sora no yō ni  
Haretara kin no suzu ageyo_

Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu  
Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure  
Watashi no negai wo kiita nara  
Amai o-sake wo tanto nomasho

Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu  
Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure  
Sorete mo kumotte naitetara  
Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo'

_Sang Dewi itu terus bernyanyi dan mencari sebuat kain berwarna putih dan seutas tali diruangan itu setelah menemukanya, Dewi itu mengikat ujung tali diatas langit kamar gadis Pink itu dan ujung bawahnya dibiarkan tergantung._

_Darah segar itu masih mengalir dan gadis Pink itu masih mengumankan sesuatu. Tapi semakin ia bicara, Darah dari lehernya makin mengalir deras._

_'Kau bisa berdiri?'_

_'ummmmnmn ka-ka' Gadis Pink itu berguman tak jelas_

_Sang Dewi itu akhirnya mengendongnya ke atas lantai yang sudah dilapisi kain putih tadi, Ia baringkan gadis Pink itu diatasnya lalu menutup kepalanya dan mengikat ujung tadi dibagian lehernya yang hampir terpotong tadi._

_Sedikit mengenjangkanya gadis Pink yang sudah terbalut kain itu sudah tergantung dengan tetesan darah yang menetes dibawahnya. Sang Dewi mencelupkan tangganya didalam kubangan tetesan darah itu dan melukis bentuk 'Mata' dan 'Mulut' Dibagian Kepala gadis Pink yang tertutup kain._

_Sang Dewi akhirnya tersenyum. Senyum kematian._

_CTARRRR_

_Suara kilat berserta cahayanya yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dan gadis Pink itu… Terlihat seperti.. Teru-teru bozu raksasa._

_'Kau Teru-teru bozu Pink yang bagus. Warna merah dikain putihmu sangat indah' ucap sang Dewi menatap hasil karyanya yang sangat… Mengerikan_

_'Umnkhmm' Gadis Pink hanya menguman tak jelas_

_'Tenang saja, Nadi Radialismu sebentar lagi akan putus. Dan aku akan membawakan orang spesial untuk melihatmu terakhir kali' Sang Dewi itu pun menghilang_

.

.

.

**.: To Be Continue :.**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Author :**

**#Okay-okay~~ Saya akui FF ini gaje~~~ udah gaje... Pendek pula *Dilempari panci bekas***

**#Thanks Untuk Yang Kemarin Udah Review...**

**#Saya bingung mau cuap-cuap apa... ya udah silahkan jika ingin meninggalkan jejak, saran, kritik dll.**

***Berniat Review?**


End file.
